Flower Pareo Blue Star Coord
Flower Pareo Blue Star Coord '''(フラワーパレオブルースター) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It has appeared in Episode 72 worn by Suzu Kurokawa. It resembles the Flower Pareo Hyacinth Coord and the Flower Pareo Mimosa Coord. User Appearance Top A sky blue top with azure leafy floral print. The bottom is trim with white ruffled pleats and has an azure ribbon tied on the side, with white and light purple beads on each tail. Ruffled, semi-pleat fabric in two white layers circles the top and shoulder space, exposing the skin and connected to a light navy strip that has beads and flowers hanging from it. One layer is solid while the other is covered in violet, pale blue, light blue, and peach flowers. At the middle of the collarbone and shoulder is a light navy V-shape with straps crossing over it, accent with a colorful light indigo, white, and pink flower that has a smaller blue flower at the center adorned by a pearl. Sky blue leafy vines hang from this with a purple bead and pink leaf hanging from the end of each. A sky blue choker is included with a pair of tails decorated with beads hanging from a pale yellow flower. On one hand is an azure bracelet with a flower on it, while the other gains a ruffled finger-less piece matching the top. Bottoms An azure miniskirt with a white floral print around the bottom. Over this are two ruffled layers of angular cut fabric that wrap around it and hang on the side, one being white on the outside with a pastel purple inside covered in white floral print. The layer above this is made from the tops fabric. Over these is a white peplum covered in floral print, with two light navy strands wrapped around it and hanging down the side, tied in a large ribbon with yellow and white flowers with orange centers, and beads of blue and light purple hanging from the tails. Around the bottom of the fabric are peach, yellow, and light blue flowers. Shoes White sandals covered in flowers with a chunk heel and three thin straps on the foot, coming in light navy, white, and azure, with the azure srap connected to a row of white and purple beads that stretch over the heel. On the left ankle is an azure anklet with a flower on the side, and on the other leg is a matching ornament further up on the leg, with a pair of tails hanging from the flower. Connected to this is light navy ribbon partially wrapped around the leg with ruffled fabric matching the sandals attached to it. Accessory A white, light navy, and azure striped headband with purple and white spheres on each side. One side also has the flowers from the skirt sewn to it. Game '''Flower Pareo Blue Star Coord is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 3. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG_20190904_093552.jpg Body_J3-40.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Universe Queen Category:Jewel Vol. 3 Category:Anime Coord Category:Suzu Coord